


See Other People

by Snowflakewithafuse



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakewithafuse/pseuds/Snowflakewithafuse
Summary: Kat freaks out over Adena saying that it's okay if she sees other people.





	See Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Promt from @cindiliciouscindi on tumblr.
> 
> "Hey, can you do an angsty fic about some long distance relationship worries, where Adena tells Kat she is free to move on, she doesn't want to keep her waiting endlessly since her visa status is still in limbo; and Kat completely freaks out that Adena would even suggest a thing like that and they fight about it for a few days maybe and eventually resolve it amicably."

_It rings in her ears._

_It consumes her thoughts._

 “It’s okay if you want to date other people”

  _How could Adena even suggest something like this? Just because it’s been 2 months since that amazing last night on the mountain in Peru and they still don’t have any word on her visa status doesn’t mean that she can just say something like this. It’s not love if you don’t try to make the relationship work. We love each other and even though we haven’t told each other that, we know it. Whether we’re 2 inches or 2 galaxies away from each other, the only thing that can come in between us is distance. And distance is not a reason to break up or start seeing other people._

 “I um, uh, I gotta go. Talk to you later?” And with that, Kat concludes their FaceTime call. She needs to process this. 

 She immediately gets up from her desk and grabs Jane and Sutton and leads them to the fashion closet.

 “What is this about?” Jane asks. “I was in the middle of that piece on LGBT politicians.”

 Kat takes a deep breath. “Adena said that it’s okay if I want to date other people,” Kat explains.

 “What?” and “Um,” Sutton and Jane gasp.

“Yeah, we, um, we were talking about how much we missed each other. And how it’s so hard when we’re so far away from each other. And then she just says it. Like it’s nothing. Like it didn’t consume her thoughts for months. So it probably didn’t, right? So that means that she doesn’t care about this relationship. So she doesn’t care abo-,”

 “Kat, you’re rambling,” Jane cuts off Kat.

 “Yeah, I’m sure Adena cares about you as much as we do, maybe even more,” Sutton consoles.

 “So, what does this mean? Does it mean that she wants to break up? Oh god, do you think she wants to break up? Because I don’t think I could handle that. Like-,”

 "Hey babe, you’re rambling again,” Sutton cuts her off.

 “Am I over thinking this?” Kat asks. Jane and Sutton nod huriedly as a response.

 “Okay. So, I should just… I should just go back in there and call Adena back. Right?”

 “Go get your girl!” Sutton exclaims.

  


~~~

 

After 6.7 seconds exactly, Adena finally answers the FaceTime call.

“Kat? What happened? Why did you hang up on me like that?” Adena inquires.

“Um, yeah, it was just… It was just that you, um, you said that it’d be okay if I saw other people… and um, what did you mean by that?” Kat stammers.

 “Kat,” Adena starts with that pained look that she has when she’s disappointed but also sad. “It, um, it was just. I, uh, I just said that because I didn’t want you to feel like you are tethered to me while I am 5 thousand miles away,” Adena explains.

 “Is this you telling me that you don’t want to break up? Because I don’t want to see other people, Adena. Because I want you. I only want you, Adena. Love isn’t just a feeling, it’s a commitment. And, I. And I’m committed. I’m committed to you, Adena,” Kat admits, rambling.

 “I love you too, Kat,” Adena muses.

 “I love you, Adena El – Amin, so much,” Kat beams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave suggestions, criticism, love, comments. Whatever floats your boat! If you have a promt you can put it in the comments or I'm @snowflakewithafuse on tumblr. Don't be afraid to pop into my ask box or messages.


End file.
